The Fantastic Looking Four
by Art1991
Summary: While on Lilly's dad's outer space expedition, the gang get exposed to cosmic rays and on earth they develop superpowers Oliver can stretch, Miley can disappear, Jackson can ignite himself, Robby Ray is an orange monster.
1. Chapter 1

The Fantastic (Looking) Four Oliver Okin as Mr. Fantastic 

**Miley Stewart as The Invisible Girl**

**Jackson Stewart as The Human Torch**

**Robbie Ray Stewart as The Thing**

**Lilly Trescott as Frankie Raye**

**Lionel Trescott as Ghost Rider**

Synopsis: Lilly introduces her dad, Lionel Trescott, who is an astronaut and invites all of them to an outer space expedition where they are exposed to cosmic rays and develop super powers – Oliver gains the ability to shape and contort his body into any shape he can imagine, Miley is able to render herself invisible and to create and project powerful force fields, Jackson can now engulf his body in flames and take flight at will, Robbie Ray becomes an orange-colored, rock-like, superhumanly strong creature and Lionel develops the talent to set his skull on fire. To the world, they become the World's Greatest Superheroes. To each other, they are a family.

Chp. 1

The Opportunity of a Lifetime

Miley Stewart was fast asleep in her room when her phone rang. She sleepily pulled it off its charger and answered the call. "Hello?" she said groggily. "Miley? It's me, Lilly!" Miley groaned. "Of course. Who else would call me at 4 in the morning?" Lilly said, a bit bewildered, "Miley, it's not 4 in the morning, it's 8:25 on Saturday." "Well, considering I just went on as Hannah on the _Teen Live Out Life: Celebrity Edition _teleconference all night, it feels to me like 4 in the morning." "Whatever. Guess what! You know my dad's a famous astronaut right?" "Yeah?" "Well, he got permission to bring anyone he wanted with him and since my mom's on vacation in Bermuda with her friends he asked me to invite you guys!" Miley sat up in her bed. "Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh! Really? No kidding?" "Yeah!" Lilly answered. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Miley screamed. She hung up the phone and jumped up and down on her bed. "I'm going up in space! I'm going up in space! I'm going up in space!"

Later, after informing her brother and her father of their invite, they met up with Lilly and her dad Lionel, who rode up to their house on his motorcycle, that he called Grace. He pulled up and Jackson hollered, "Man, that is one tight cycle!" Lionel said, "You bet your life on that, son. Robbie Ray, how ya feeling my man?" Robbie shook Lionel's hand, "Pardon the pun, but out-of-this world, Lionel!" Lionel laughed. Then he said, "Well, is everybody ready to suit up for one rip-snortin' good time?" Everybody screamed his or her agreeable approval. Lionel told them their plane would leave for Cape Canaveral the following night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp. 2**

**I Got A Rocket in My Pocket And I'm Ready to Roll**

**The plane landed in Orlando, Florida the next night and at NASA HQ in Cape Canaveral where they were outfitted in their space suits. Miley and Lilly admired their tight-fitting ensembles. "Maybe this'll get Oliver to notice you!" Lilly teased. Miley struggled to suppress a giggle but failed. "Oliver? Please! Get real!" Miley said this with false contempt, hoping Lilly would take the hint. "Okay, whatever. It's not my fault that sometimes it seems like he sees right through you. I mean if it was me, I would've faked being blind. That way, he'd be all over you like molasses on a succulent- -". Miley stopped her, "Okay, you're grossing me out with your pancake analogies!" Later when they met up with Oliver, wearing his helmet sitting down, he seemed a little surprised at their uniforms when he stood and banged his head on an awning. "Fantastic." He said. "Aren't you a little short for an astronaut?" Lilly ribbed. "It's only the uniform, sweetheart." A moment of romantic infatuation passed between the three of them but ended abruptly when Robby Ray and Jackson entered. "Wee-Doggies! This is one fashionable space threads! The only it needs…is a mullet." Miley groaned. Jackson came up behind him. "Already took care of it, Dad!" He presented him with a removable mullet. "Yes, Sirree! That's just what this thing needed!" He placed it behind his helmet. Lionel entered. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for us to board our shuttle." Everyone followed Lionel into the docking bay labeled '94', unaware that their last steps on Earth until outer space would be the last they would take as normal human beings. They almost seemed to be walking in slow motion as if no armageddon was on its way. Then, Jackson tripped and caused everyone else to tumble to the ground. "Well, look at it this way. This'll be the last time in a long while we'll experience gravity." Miley groaned. "I wonder if outer space could still let me give you a swollen upper lip!"**


End file.
